Love or Lust!
by shloe4eva
Summary: Shawn wants chloe and Mimi wants brady and together theyll do anthing do get them even Kill!!!.....Chapters 2 and three are up!!!
1. Default Chapter

I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING!!!!!!  
The music was blaring and everyone was dancing and having a good time....except for him there he was sitting in the corner of tuscany at the  
newyears eve party...so why wasnt he enjoying himself...he was as handsome as ever in his black suite with with his trademark shirt undreneath unbuttoned....  
and he had just about every girl throwing themselves at him asking to dance....yet he turned them all down....because all that mattered to him was his diva....all he wanted was to see her   
gourgeous smile when she walked into a room and those sparkling bright blue eyes that he loved so much...last night he had finally got the courage to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to  
be with her.  
Last night: ( chloe still laughing from somthing brady told her previously) "God brady i have so much fun with you, i wish it could be like this everyday" and with that brady saw his oppurtunity  
" why cant it?" Chloe" What do you mean" Brady" chloe theres no easy way to say this so im just gonna say it, and please dont inturupt me while i talk...( he waited for her response she nodded and he continued)...Chloe ever since we first met ive had this unbeilievable  
strong connection with you...and i never really knew what it meant until the day at the last blast when i saw how hurt you were by philip and how you stood strong threw it all..i realized how much it hurt me to know you were hurting inside...  
i wanted to kill the person who did that to you i wanted to protect you....and ive never felt that way before except for my dad and belle....Chloe what im trying to say is that I Love You with all my heart and soul  
i love you so much it hurts ....i want to be with you chloe... i know you probaply dont feel the same way but..... ( he was cut off by chloes mouth crashing on his in the most amazing soul searing kiss  
they ever had) when they finally broke for air chloe decided to talk " Brady i feel so strongly towards you ...i jus...i just dont know how to say it right now...but please know that i care so much for you i just need time"  
Brady" i understand chloe i understand completely" Chloe " brady will you meet me at the party tomorrow i think i can talk to you then that is if you want to" Brady " id love nothing more ....( he stood up) well i guess ill see you tommorow night"  
Chloe" Yeah tommorow ...and brady " "yeah" at that she kissed him once more.."thankyou" Brady" Thank you...thanks for understanding" Brady " Always ...night diva" and he lleft a very love stricken chloe behind to sort threw her feelings.  
  
  
SPOILER: CHLOE ARRIVES AT THE PARTY IN A KNOCKOUT DRESS AND TELLS BRADY HOW SHE FEELS  
A GUN SHOT IS FIRED WHO WILL BE THE VICTIM??????......GOD IM BAD..LOL.....REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2Love is blind

I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING!!!!!....PLEASE R/R...I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!!!!  
  
  
Brady is sitting alone with his thoughts of chloe replaying in his head when a short brunette in a stunning silver dress that showed off every curve. Any other guy in the place would have jumped to dance with her but Brady was a little different case.  
  
" Hey handsome what are you doing sitting over here by yourself" brady looks up only to see his sisters bestfriend mimi. Brady" Oh hi mimi...im just waitng on someone" mimi was getting upset he didnt even compliment her. " So what do you think?" she twirled around slowly showing brady her look. Brady" uh you look nice mimi, but isnt that dress a little tight, can you even move?" he said chuckling lightly. Now she was pissed and slightly embarassed.But she kept her cool. Besides she loved brady and he loved her she knew he did she just had to get rid of that bitch chloe first. And if he didnt cooperate hed just have to die know one would have her brady but her and shed make sure of it. " Uhhh not at all ...but hey dont take my word for it ...lets go dance and see if i can move" Brady was getting annoyed, why wouldnt she just leave him alone. " Mimi i said i was waitng on someone so really i cant and i dont really want to at all" Mimi" come on brady pleaseeee you know you want to" she said seductively and slightly leaned forward so that her cleavege was just inches from his face. Brady " god dammit mimi dont you get a god damn clue i would rather dance with a mop than dance with you....and for the last time im waiting on someone in specifics Chloe...I LOVE CHLOE ...so take a hike" Mimi was about to say something when someone interupted her. " I LOVE YOU TO BRADY" Bradys head turned imediately and there stood the woman he loved his diva in the most amazing dress he had ever seen. She wore a midnight blue spagehetti strapped cocktail dress that went above her knees and showed off her amazing tanned legs... the dress hugged all the right places and her makeup was done to highlight her beautiful eyes and her hair curled and flowing. She had never looked more breath taking. Brady " do you mean that do you really love me" Chloe " Yes with all my heart and soul...i love you soo much that i have to remmeber to breathe when i see you and your amazing smile and eyes....Im so sorry it took me so long to realize it...but i do now i know that i chloe lane love you Brady victor black like ive never loved before. " tears were now threatning to fall out her eyes but stopped when brady pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever had. Mimi had been watching the entire seen unfold and didnt like it one bit she had to act and act fast. But she didnt know what to say. That was until she saw him. Shawn he had the look of hatred and pain in his eyes. She knew shawn and chloe had dated for a year but did he really love chloe still i mean they broke up three months ago and since then he had been dating belle. She had to know so she walked over to shawn. Mimi " so you still love her dont you?" Shawn grabbed mimi by the arm and pulled her over to a corner and pushed her against the wall violently. " NO ONE WILL HAVE HER SHE IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE MINE.I LOVE HER AND SHE WILL LOVE ME TILL DEATH!!!! AND ILL BE DAMNED IF I LET THAT ASSHLOE BRADY HAVE HER" Mimi was terrified she had never seen shawn act like this and he was hurting her with his dead lock grip on her arm. Mimi" Shawn please let go of my arm, i know what we can do." Shawn" we what the hell are you talking about?" mimi was playing a dangerous game with shawn. He was ready to snap in any minute. And thats when mimi saw it shwan had a gun in his jacket she could see the siver handle hanging out. And thats when she got her idea. " shawn you have a gun...wow your that serious...maybe you could solve our problem....i mean you love chloe and i love brady" Shawn " sooooo" Mimi " so i would rather die than let her have him so maybe if we distract them then well get what we want" Shawn " mimi what the hell are you trying to say dont act like such a dumbass for once your not the blonde belle is so stop acting like one" he was getting annoyed by the second with mimi. " shawn listen brady loves his precious family more tahn anything...even chloe....if we kill well not actually kill but shoot belle then brady will do nothing but be there for his precious isabella and that leave him very vulnearable to me and leave a heart strucken chloe for the takes also....so what do you say. Shawn " WOW meems came up wit h all by your sel huh ( he said sarcastically)...but how am i suposed to get a good aim in this crowded place...beacause if you havent noticed theres a party!!!" Mimi ill take belle to the bathroom and you hid e somwhere and aim...God I DONT KNOW THIS IS TOOOOO HARD IM GETTING A HEADACHE!!!" Shawn " fine get belle to the batroom and ill figure out the rest..." Mimi " great" she was smiling and was on her way to walk back to the table to get belle when shawn grabbed her again with a eveil look in his eye. " Oh and mimi this better work or your dead!!!" and with that he went back to the brady table. Mimi was scared but she knew everything would workout so she continued on her quest for belle.  
  
Chloe " i never been sooo happy before in my life...i never been in love" she said smiling as she and brady danced ont hte floorwith all of tuscanys customers watching them with teary eyes and smiles. Brady " Me to diva me to"   
  
  
Belle was standing right outside the bathroom door with mimi telling her how wonderful the evening was when a gunshot was fired hitting belle right in the head. Mimi seeing the turn of events right before her eyes leaned down on a bloody belle prtending to cry tears of pain and sorrow.  
  
Shawn had told his family he wasnt feeling well and wanted to head home so he said his goodbyes and turned to leave when he saw his angekl his chloe being kissed by brady fucken black on the dance floor. That was all the ammo he needed to do this. He climed onto the balcony of tuscanya and had a clear shot of litttle naive belle. He pulled the trigger and jumped down the balcony steps as fast as he could without being noticed and ran as fast as he could threw the alleys of salem to his house.  
  
Everything happened so fast first his life was perfect with his diva in his arms then he heard it the shot of a gun and his little baby sister crying out fir her life. He instantly left chloes side and picked up his bloody sister and carried her out to his car and took her limp body to the emergency room leaving a confused and teary eyed chloe behind.  
  
  
Awwwww!!!! sorry to the blonde readers no offense at all....and also to the shelle lovers though im a huge shloe and broe fan!!!!  
  
spoilers: chloe turns to shawn when brady rejects her in his time of need. And mimi attempts to seduce a fragile brady. Also....someone saw the shooter who will it be and will they live to tell???? 


	3. Chapter 3what happens when you love too ...

I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chloe ran throught the ER as fast as she could not even noticing two sets of eyes watching her. Then she spotted him, her brady sitting on the floors of one of the waiting rooms. He had never looked so fragile and hurt. She walked over to him slowly and sat beside him when she went towipe away one of his now falling tears he flinched. She was confused why was he acting so cold towards her. Chloe" Brady, baby its going to be all right belle is a survivor." " NO CHLOE EVERYTHING IS NOTTT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!!!!!....( he was now crying freely) I should have been there .... i should have seen this coming...i could have stopped this but instead i was dancing having a merry fucking good time and playing sucking face while my sister was SHOT!!!...so excuse me if im not in the best of moods" chloe who was now on the verge of breaking down into tears couldnt take any more of his hurtful words. Chloe" FINE if thats how you want it forget we ever happened tonite" brady couldnt even think straight his baby sister who he loved more than the world was fighting for his life so he said the first thing that came to his head and left..."WHATEVER CHLOE BYE!!!!" how could he be sooo cold does he not love me was it some sick joke. Now talking to herself chloe says" I dont need you brady black ill show you..even if i do love you..you sure as hell dont love me..." she finally let all her tears come down racking her body.  
  
  
Shawn and mimi had been watching the whole thing since she walked over to brady. There plan was going perfectly now all they had to do was convince them they didnt need eachother that they wernt really in love. And it would only be a matter of time before they fell in love with them.  
Mimi " shawn nows your chance go and comfort chloe!!!" Shawn " okay and you go to brady ...me and you have to stay away from eachother for awile okay, so that we dont draw any suspesion" " yeah okay well it was a pleasure doing buisness shawn brady hope i dont have to see you again maybe ill be in bed alot if i get what i want" She smiled and laughed evil and walke daway to go find brady. She didnt even notice the guy talking to the cops!!!!!  
  
Chloe was still crying and felt so alone when she felt a strong arm wrap around her and pick her up. When she finally looked up she saw shawn carrying her to his car. Chloe " shawn, i...i cant go home not yet take me to your house." " Of course chloe ill do anything you want" and with that they drove off.  
  
  
Mimi had been looking everywhere for brady but still no sign. She finally spotted a dark room but for some reason she walked in. Then she saw him laying on a cot in the corner. She couldnt help but climb in after all she did love him. Brady " chloe god chloe im so sorry...please forgive me" brady was half sleep and instinctively wrapped his arms around who he thought was chloe but was in fact was mimi. Mimi " oh god bradyyyy" he now had his hand under her shirt making circles on her breast. Brady " chloe i love you soo much please dont ever leave me..i cant lose you and my tink." chloe was that all he thought about? Mimi took it upon herself to shut him up. So she swiftly crashed her mouth onto his whick quickly became a passionate kiss......  
  
  
  
AND MAYBE MORE...HMMM...WHO KNOWS YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER...OOPS...LOL..GOD IM BAD  
  
Spoilers: chloe decides to have a few drinks with shawn ( uh oh)  
Bardy wakes up to a very compromising positon  
The witness is revealed!!!! But is he revealed to the victims or the killers???  
  
HEHE...REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
